Most of the large wind power bases constructed after the wind power of China enters a scale development stage are located at three north areas (northwest, northeast and north China), and generally, the large wind power bases are far away from a load center, and the electric power needs to be conveyed to the load center for utilization through long distance and high voltage. The wind power output of the large wind power bases would fluctuate in a great range along with wind resource due to the intermittence, randomness and fluctuation of the wind resource, further leading to the fluctuation of the charging power of a transmission network and bringing a series of problems to the running safety of a power grid.
Therefore, it is necessary to build models for wind turbine generators and a wind power plant and test model parameters to provide a precise calculation basis for the stability analysis of an electric power system and the production dispatching of the power grid and provide basic data for the development of grid access or new operation control technology for the wind turbine generators and wind power plant. However, there is no testing method capable of precisely providing measured data for dynamic model parameters of the wind power plants.